In the papermaking process water is frequently effectively removed from the paper sheet by press removal as the sheet and felt upon which it is being transported are squeezed between rolls in the press section. In this procedure the water has been moved out of the felt through the felt and in some designs through holes in rolls of the press nip or through grooves formed in the rolls. A recent technique is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,258 issued Oct. 19, 1971 wherein a plurality of monofilaments are adhered to the back side of the press fabric to provide a plurality of water conveying channels into which water expressed from a paper sheet located on the face of the fabric is directed for removal. An improvement on that technique is found in the presently pending application for United States Letters Patent Serial No. entitled "Wet Press Felt" in which a press fabric is coated and/or treated on the backside thereof and grooves formed therein to provide the generally parallel flow channels.